


A Token Of His Esteem

by yavannauk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Token Of His Esteem

There was an excited buzz throughout the corridors of Camelot as the midwinter festivities approached. Merlin wasn't sure what all the fuss was about, though. Yes there would be several days of feasting, but as far as he was concerned it just meant more work for him. Arthur was already demanding that his finest outfits be cleaned and readied for the festivities and, of course, the moths had got at them while they were stored; which meant that Merlin had to find someone to mend them before Arthur needed them to wear. Then all the castle servants were called upon to help with cleaning and decorating the banqueting hall in readiness for the feasts. By the time he collapsed onto his narrow bed each night, Merlin was exhausted and not feeling the slightest bit festive.

When midwinter day finally dawned, bright and crisp with frost, Merlin was more relieved than anything. At least things would be going back to normal soon, he thought. Once he was dressed, Merlin headed down to the kitchens to fetch Arthur's breakfast as usual. Everyone seemed particularly cheerful about the celebrations to come and Merlin was glad to take the tray of food and be on his way. At least he could rely on Arthur to be his normal, grumpy, morning self. Except, to Merlin's surprise, he found Arthur already up and dressed when he entered his chambers.

"Arthur!" he said, startled. "Why aren't you still in bed?"

"It's midwinter, Merlin, hardly a day for being abed," Arthur replied. His tone implied that Merlin really should have known this.

Merlin raised his eyebrows; clearly Gaius was having an effect on him. "If you say so, sire."

He stepped forward and placed Arthur's breakfast on the table, laying out the plates as Arthur preferred. The prince smiled encouragingly at him as he sat and began to eat. Merlin moved away and busied himself with tidying Arthur's bed, smoothing out the rumpled sheets and plumping up the pillows. As he did so, Merlin found a small package. He picked it up and set it carefully aside. Arthur would only complain if it came to any harm.

"You can open it now, you know," came Arthur's voice from behind him.

"I'm sorry. What do you mean?" Merlin asked, turning to look at him.

"Your midwinter gift," Arthur said, waving a hand at the package.

"It's for me?" Merlin frowned, confused.

"Of course," Arthur said. He got up and walked across to where Merlin stood. He picked up the parcel and put it directly into Merlin's hands.

"Oh." Merlin stared at it for a moment. "Thank you, but... I didn't get anything for you. I didn't know that I was supposed to."

"Merlin, this is to show my appreciation for your service this year," Arthur explained patiently. "You may be an idiot and an utterly hopeless manservant, but you've been... a good friend to me." He paused again before adding, "I hope you like it."

"Oh," Merlin repeated, a blush colouring his cheeks. He quickly tore open the wrapping to reveal several squares of rich fabric in reds and blues. They were neckerchiefs, he realised, far finer than those he currently wore.

"Well?" Arthur asked. "Will they do?"

"Arthur, they're... I really like them, thank you," Merlin replied as he rubbed the fabric gently between his fingertips.

He looked up and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. On impulse, Merlin reached out and drew Arthur into a quick hug. The prince tensed for a moment, but then brought a hand up to pat Merlin awkwardly on the back.

"Yes, well," Arthur said abruptly as he finally took a step back. "This doesn't mean that you can slack off for the rest of the day, Merlin. There's much to be done before the feast tonight."

"Of course, sire," Merlin said as he tucked the package safely inside his jacket, but he didn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.


End file.
